Alfred Drevis
}} | colspan="2" style="padding:0em;" }} |- } | Alfred Drevis }} |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Biographical Information |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Full name: Alfred Drevis }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Born: Unknown }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Age: 34 }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Status: Alive }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Death: N/A}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Manner of death: N/A}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Also known as: Dr. Drevis, Alfred }} |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Physical Description |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Gender: Male }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Hair color: Brown }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Eye color: Brown }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Height: 6'2" }} |- |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Relationships |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Love Interest(s): N/A }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Family: Son: Dio Drevis Daughter: Aya Drevis Sister: Maria Drevis }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Allies: The School, Whitecoats }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Enemies: Mutants }} |- } } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; text-align:center;" | Affiliation |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Powers: None }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Species: Whitecoat }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Affiliation: Pro-School }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Occupation: Experimental Scientist }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Missions: N/A }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" GALLERY }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" RELATIONSHIPS }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" UNABRIDGED HISTORY }} |} Alfred is a whitecoat, roleplayed by The Seventh Sage. He is the father of Dio and Aya Drevis. Between the Second and Third Roleplays, Alfred was killed by Ellen's attack. Relationships Maria Drevis The relationship between Maria and Alfred was not shown much. It is known he experimented on her eyes, at least, and she was willing to move in with him to help care for Aya. Monika Drevis (See Monfred) Alfred's relationship with Monika has not been given much, if any, attention. Dio Drevis Alfred seemed to cherish his son, bringing him to work at the School with him and teaching him about that line of work. It appeared to be his intention to have Dio follow in his footsteps, though perhaps just joining the school would have satisfied the doctor. Aya Drevis Aya and Alfred have been noted to have many similarities, as noticed by the latter. Both are fairly introverted, for one, and she had an interest in the books he had in his office (most likely related to his job). Whether the fact he found dead animals in her room is another similarity hasn't been directly stated, but implied. She was devastated by his death and now carries on his work. Trivia * The Drevis family is heavily based off characters from Mad Father. Alfred is based off a character of the same name. * The name Alfred is composed of the Old English 'elf' and 'counsel'. * Alfred is one of few whitecoat parents without at least one mutant child. * To be fair, he did experiment on Maria. * He is John White's half-brother. Category:New Gen OCs Category:Whitecoats Category:Parents Category:Sage's OCs Category:Drevis Clan